Serment d'allégeance
by Ishtar205
Summary: OS COMPLET. Post T6. Prouver sa confiance à quelqu'un, ça peut être difficile, mais ça peut aussi être très agréable. PWP. Yaoi. HPSS


Coucou ! C'est moi !

Voilà encore un OS… Un HPSS… Que voulez-vous, je ne peux pas résister à mon Sevy d'amour :b lol

Comme d'habitude, quelques petites précisions : je ne suis toujours pas JKR, ça se saurait, et j'écris toujours du yaoi (une preuve de plus que je ne suis pas JKR ! lol), donc prudes et homophones, le bouton précédent n'attend plus que vous.

Pour tous ceux qui sont encore là : bonne lecture !

Ah oui, encore une chose : cet OS est dédié à Leyna : tu vois, je tiens parole et en échange de ton superbe dessin de Sevychou que tu m'as fait à la Japan Expo, tu as un OS qui finit bien ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! (désolée du retard, mais être prof me prend plus de temps que prévu lol)

Dernière mise en garde : Spoiler T6

* * *

**Serment d'allégeance**

_**Fourchelang**_

L'homme tout vêtu de noir se glissa discrètement par la porte entrebaillée, et la referma sans bruit. Puis, il s'avança de quelques pas, à tâtons lorsque :

— SALUT SEVERUS !

— Potter ?!

Severus Snape, car c'était bien lui, s'approcha un peu plus pour découvrir Harry Potter, le Survivant en personne, confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils de son salon, qui lui faisait signe de s'asseoir et faisait d'un geste négligent appaître un deuxième verre de whisky.

— Comment va, Severus ? Ben remettez-vous mon vieux ! Ah oui, je sais, ça doit vous faire enrager de ne pas pouvoir m'accueillir d'un "50 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Potter, pour manque de respect vis-à-vis d'un membre du corps enseignant". Mais maintenant que Poudlard est fermé… Mais asseyez-vous. Je sais, vous vous demandez sûrement comment j'ai su que vous alliez venir ce soir, et pourquoi je ne vous ai pas déjà… ligoté disons. Je suis un gryffondor, je ne vous tuerais pas comme ça… Eh bien, c'est simple… J'ai réfléchi… Et oui, ça m'arrive… Et je me suis dit qu'un maître des potions en fuite aurait besoin de certains produits de première nécessité. Or puisque le Chemin de Traverse a été mis à sac, votre réserve personnelle était le seul endroit où vous puissiez vous réapprovisionner. Pour ce qui est de vous tuer… ou plutôt de ne pas vous tuer… Dumbledore était un legilimens plus qu'accompli. Il est entré dans mon esprit juste avant de mourir, même si sur le moment le choc m'a empêché d'y prêter attention… Et oui, il est entré, disais-je, comme Tonton Voldy, et il m'a laissé un message : "Harry, je suis désolé de t'abandonner maintenant, mais ma mort est nécessaire. C'est moi qui ai demandé à Severus de me tuer, dans l'espoir de sauver sa vie et celle du jeune Draco. Aide-les si tu le peux. Bonne chance, Harry. Tu es l'Elu, ne l'oublie pas. Aie confiance. " Ce sont ses mots exacts. Du pur Dumbledore vous ne trouvez pas ? Bref… Ce message m'a été délivré après votre fuite… Au premier moment de calme. C'est pas bon, les émotions, pour la légilimencie… Donc Severus…

— Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, Potter, nous n'avons pas gardé les Niffleurs ensemble que je sache !

— Allons, Severus, vous n'allez pas vous fâcher… Je ne vais pas continuer à vous appeler professeur Snape quand même ! C'est d'un glacial… Et puis, vous n'êtes plus mon professeur. Et d'abord, je fais ce que je veux !

— Ne faites pas l'enfant, Potter !

— Je ne fais pas l'enfant. Et appelez-moi donc Harry, ça ne vous tuera pas.

— Vous êtes ivre ou quoi ?

— Même pas. C'est mon premier verre. J'aime pas vraiment le whisky…

— Pourquoi en boire alors ?

— Je sais que vous vous l'aimez.

Severus ravala le "Et alors ?" qui lui montait aux lèvres et préféra changer de sujet.

— Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans mes appartements ?

— J'y habite. Poudlard est vide. Je n'avais nulle part où aller.

— Et chez les Weasleys ?

— Trop dangereux. Poudlard reste magiquement protégé, même sans Dumbledore. C'est le plus sûr. Et c'est le seul endroit où je me sente un peu chez moi. Et puis, je vous attendais.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'en avais marre d'être tout seul.

— Pauvre Potter !

— Pas la peine d'être sarcastique. Est-ce que vous m'aimez bien ?

— Pardon ?

Severus en recracha sa gorgée de whisky dont il avait pourtant bien besoin.

— Est-ce que vous m'aimez bien ?

— Mais c'est quoi cette question, Potter ?

— Vous allez arrêter de répondre à mes questions par des questions, ça devient énervant. C'est pourtant pas compliqué ce que je vous demande !

— Là n'est pas le problème, Potter.

— Vous les serpentards alors !

— Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, je vous prie ?

— Que vous cherchez toujours le pourquoi du comment. Vous pourriez pas être un peu spontané pour une fois ?

— Je ne suis pas resté vivant aussi longtemps en étant spontané, Potter !

— Un point pour vous… Et si je vous dis que c'est par simple curiosité ?

— Je vous répondrai qu'en bon gryffondor votre curiosité est mal placée.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

— Et moi je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous répondrai.

— Oh vous êtes exaspérant ! J'en ai marre de vous, j'en ai marre vous m'entendez !

— Vous pleurez, Potter ?

— Certainement pas ! Un héros ne pleure pas. Ou alors sur le corps d'un compagnon tombé au combat à la limite. En jurant de le venger. Mais pas parce qu'il crève de solitude. Ce serait d'un ridicule !

— Et tous vos chers gryffondors ?

— Ils ne m'aiment pas. Ils me vénèrent. Ils attendent de moi que je les sauve, au péril de ma vie. Mais aucun ne m'aime pour ce que je suis vraiment.

— Granger ? Weasley ?

— Non, même eux ne connaissent que le Survivant. Avec ses failles, mais le Survivant quand même. Et je ne suis pas ce putain de Survivant. J'aurais dû aller à Serpentard. Je n'aurais peut-être pas fêté mes 12 ans, mais au moins aucun d'eux ne m'aurait adulé.

— Ne croyez pas cela, Potter. Les serpentards sont loyaux envers les leurs.

— Et Malfoy à propos ?

— Il est vivant. Mal en point, moralement surtout, mais vivant.

— C'est déjà ça. Vous lui avez sûrement proposé de devenir un espion de l'Ordre… Il a dit oui ?

— Effectivement. A l'heure qu'il est, il cherche des indices sur les horcruxes.

— C'est bien. Je me mettrai en chasse dès que j'aurai une piste fiable.

— Potter ?

— Oui ?

— Je ne vous déteste pas.

— Je sais, mais merci quand même.

— Si vous le saviez, pourquoi m'avoir posé la question ?

— Je ne vous ai pas demandé si vous me détestiez.

— Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir si je vous aime bien ?

— Parce que je sais que vous au moins vous ne me voyez pas juste comme le Survivant. Non, pour vous, je suis avant tout un James Potter bis, un nouveau Maraudeur. Ce n'est pas non plus ce que je suis, mais je préfère cette histoire-là à l'histoire avec un grand H.

— Vous n'êtes pas James, je le sais.

— Non, je suis Harry.

— Harry.

— Vous voyez que vous êtes capable de le dire. Et je suis sûr que vous pouvez aussi répondre à ma question.

— Vous êtes têtu, Potter !

— Je suis un gryffondor, doublé d'un serpentard en puissance. Si j'étais vous, je me répondrais.

Harry n'aurait pas pu en jurer, mais il lui semblait avoir vu, l'espace d'une seconde, un sourire passer sur le visage sévère du maître des potions.

— Mais vous n'êtes pas moi.

— Vous ne voulez pas jouer à ça.

— Qu'en savez-vous ?

— Severus…

— Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi, Potter !

— Je fais ce qui me plaît ! C'est à moi maintenant que vous devez rendre des comptes, je vous signale ! Et j'exige que vous me prêtiez allégeance !

— Mais vous vous prenez pour qui, Potter ? Pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Vous voulez me marquer aussi peut-être ?!

— Assez ! Je ne suis pas Lui !

— Alors ne parlez pas comme Lui ! Quand je pense que vous ne me faites toujours pas confiance, malgré le message de Dumbledore, malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous ! Vous n'êtes décidément qu'un sale gosse insolent et stupide !

— Je ne suis plus un gosse ! Et je vous fais confiance… mais pas aveuglément et c'est entièrement votre faute !

— Ma faute ! Ma faute ! Ah vous êtes bien comme votre père !

— JE NE SUIS PAS JAMES !

— Ah oui ! Et pourtant comme lui vous me jugez sans essayer de me comprendre !

— Et comment vous voulez que je comprenne un homme partial, antipathique et froid comme vous !

— Et vous ne vous êtes pas dit que si je m'étais montré détestable c'était avant tout pour sauver ma peau ? Comment le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait-il pu faire autre chose que brimer autant que possible celui à qui il devait la chute de son Maître et par conséquent la sienne ? Comment le premier de tous les mangemorts aurait-il pu… Combien de temps aurais-je survécu si je m'étais montré ne serait-ce que civil envers vous ? D'autant plus qu'en bon serpentard, je suis censé haïr les gryffondors, par principe … et que James et ses Maraudeurs étaient mes ennemis jurés ! Je ne pouvais que vous détester et le montrer ! Même lorsque mes sentiments ont évolué…

Severus avait baissé la voix sur les derniers mots, et Harry avait dû tendre l'oreille… Toute sa colère était retombée… Retombée devant l'amertume qui sourdait de la tirade de Severus.

— Je suis désolé…

— Je sais… Moi aussi… Mais que voulez-vous, vous êtes le Survivant… que vous le vouliez ou non. Et moi je suis un mangemort.

— Vous ne l'êtes plus.

— Peu importe.

— Au contraire, ça change tout.

— Vraiment ?

— Je vous fais confiance.

— Vraiment ?

— Ne soyez pas sarcastique, ça ne vous va pas.

— Vraiment ?

— Si je vous ai demandé de me prêter allégeance, ce n'est pas pour savoir si je vous faisais confiance, mais pour savoir si vous acceptiez de me faire confiance. De faire confiance à un gamin stupide.

— Et insolent.

— Et insolent. Et au moins à moitié gryffondor.

— A moitié seulement ? Comme quoi vous n'êtes peut-être pas complètement un cas désespéré !

— Est-ce à dire que vous m'aimez bien ?

— Potter !

— Je vous avais prévenu !

— Vous êtes…

— … exaspérant ? Eh bien nous sommes deux !

— On peut savoir pourquoi vous souriez bêtement ?

— Nous parlons civilement, enfin presque, depuis pratiquement une demie-heure.

— N'en tirez pas des conclusions hâtives, Potter.

— Vous ne voulez pas essayer de parler autrement qu'ironiquement ?

— Non.

— Whaouh ! Vous vous rendez compte que c'est pratiquement la première fois que vous me répondez sans détours ? Et c'est pour me dire non. Vous êtes d'un prévisible !

— Vous ne me connaissez pas, Potter !

— Oh que si !

— Oh que non !

— Prouvez-moi que j'ai tort !

— Ne me cherchez pas, Potter !

— Sinon quoi ?

— Stupide gryffondor !

— **_SSSSSSSSSSSSSerpentard ssssssssssssournois_** !

— Pardon ?

— J'ai dit "serpentard sournois".

— Vous avez parlé Fourchelang.

— Ah… Vous voulez que je recommence ?

— Pardon ?

— **_Quel efffffffffffet a la langue des ssssssserpents sur un ssssssssserpentard ? Je ne me ssssssssssssssuis jamais posé la quesssssssssstion, mais j'aurais peut-être dû…_**

— Potter ça suffit !

— Votre voix est bien rauque… **_CCCCCCCC'est à cause de moi ? A cause de ccccccccccce que je dis ou plutôt de comment je le dis ?_**

— POTTER !

— Oui, **_SSSSSSSSSeverusssssssssss_** ?

— Harry…

— Je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen de nous prouver mutuellement notre confiance… Un moyen très agréable…

— Que veut dire ce sourire si serpentard, Potter ?

— Harry.

— Cela ne répond pas à ma question.

— C'est énervant, n'est-ce pas ?

— Potter !

— Harry.

— Harry… Qu'avez-vous en tête ?

— Laissez-moi faire, cela va vous plaire. **_Laissssssssssssse-moi faire SSSSSSSSSSSeverussssssssss, sssssssssss'il te plaît._**

Et Harry, qui, pendant cet échange, s'était lentement rapproché de son aîné jusqu'à le coincer contre la bibliothèque bien garnie qui tenait tout un pan de mur, se colla contre ce corps qui, depuis qu'il tremblait sous l'effet de ses sifflements, lui paraissait soudain terriblement attirant. Il leva doucement une main pour effleurer le visage pâle, dont la peau se révéla incroyablement douce. Harry continuait de siffler à voix basse, des mots sans suite, destinés avant tout à enlever à Severus toute possibilité de réfléchir de façon un tant soit peu approfondie. Celui-ci tremblait sous la caresse conjuguée de la main et de la voix basse et affreusement sexy du gryffondor. Et quand Harry posa délicatement ses lèvres pleines sur les siennes, Severus ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Harry recommença, juste pour entendre à nouveau ce bruit surprenant et excitant. Ses mains redessinèrent les contours du visage de son aîné, pour aller se nicher dans la nuque de Severus, avant de se perdre dans les cheveux ébène qui se révélaient d'une surprenante douceur. Quand le jeune homme sentit les mains longues et fines copier ses gestes, ce fut à son tour de gémir. Il décida que la bouche de Severus était bien trop tentante pour continuer à simplement la butiner. Il darda la langue et lécha délicatement les lèvres minces qui s'ouvrirent sans réelle résistance. Harry enroula sa langue autour de sa jumelle et entama un ballet lent et sensuel. Ce qui laissa enfin le temps à Severus de reprendre ses esprits. Il repoussa Harry en douceur.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Potter.

— Pourquoi ?

— Réfléchissez donc deux secondes pour changer.

— Dites donc, le sarcasme méprisant c'est inné chez vous ? Je suis pratiquement majeur, consentant et même plus vierge. Je vous veux, et vous me voulez aussi, osez dire le contraire !

— Nous sommes en guerre !

— Raison de plus pour vivre comme si demain n'existait pas ! Surtout moi.

— Mais…

— Oui, je sais, vous avez l'âge d'être mon père, seulement vous ne l'êtes pas. Et vous êtes plutôt bien conservé si j'en crois ce que j'ai pu sentir à travers vos sempiternelles robes noires.

— Mais…

— Non, pas de mais. Arrêtez de réfléchir. Profitons de cette nuit, de notre nuit. Ensuite il sera toujours temps de voir où tout cela nous mènera. Embrasse-moi Severus. **_Embrassssssssse-moi SSSSSSSSSeverusssssssssssssss._**

Tout en se traitant mentalement d'abruti et en se disant qu'il n'avait plus l'âge de se laisser diriger par ses hormones, Severus obéit à Harry, ne pouvant pas, ou plutôt ne voulant pas, mais Severus était de mauvaise foi à ce moment précis, résister à ce jeune corps si désirable. Sentir à nouveau les lèvres douces et pleines contre les siennes le fit gémir encore une fois. Mais Severus était bien décidé à mener la danse maintenant, ne serait-ce que pour sauvegarder le peu d'amour-propre qu'il lui restait, et il le fit comprendre à Harry, exigeant l'entrée de sa bouche, l'explorant, enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne, imposant un rythme lent et sensuel. Auquel, à sa grande satisfaction, Harry se soumettait avec des gémissements délicieux. Severus le sentait se coller désespéremment à lui et il répondit bien volontiers à sa demande muette, laissant ses mains explorer le corps mince mais musclé de son ancien élève. Il profita de leur étreinte pour se décoller de la bibliothèque et entraîner Harry dans sa chambre. Sans rompre leur baiser, il s'affaira à enlever à Harry chemise, pantalon et autres éléments superflus, mais quand Harry voulut faire de même, il repoussa doucement ses mains. Et le poussa délicatement pour le faire s'allonger sur le lit. Harry recula pour mieux s'offrir au regard brûlant de Severus, qui lui donnait des frissons tant il y lisait de désir et de passion. Celui-ci se délectait de la rougeur qui envahissait les joues du gryffondor, du désir qui faisait étinceler ses yeux comme jamais, du gonflement progressif de son sexe, réponse ô combien agréable à son regard sur lui. Le corps de miel frissonnant était si excitant que Severus perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il avait su garder et se rua à son tour sur le lit, faisant disparaître ses robes d'un geste de la main. Il plaqua Harry contre le matelas, laissant ses lèvres découvrir à leur tour le torse hâlé, les pointes déjà dressées, les abdominaux à peine esquissés, le nombril délicatement creusé, les jambes fuselées, les cuisses fermes. Harry gémissait, haletait, suppliait Severus de poursuivre ses caresses, de continuer à laisser des traînées brûlantes sur sa peau, de ne jamais cesser de mordiller, lécher, sucer. Et Severus, conciliant, s'arrêtait longuement au creux des genoux, des coudes, du cou, que Harry tendait en arrière au maximum, s'offrant délicieusement. Severus se délectait de l'abandon du jeune homme, et sentait son désir se faire pressant, surtout qu'il avait toujours son pantalon, lui. Harry, perdu dans les sensations exquises que lui procurait Severus, les yeux dans le vague, reprit quelque peu ses esprits en sentant le sexe gonflé de Severus se presser contre le sien, ou plutôt en sentant le pantalon de Severus. Cela n'allait pas du tout. Harry se redressa et d'un coup de reins inversa leur position. Mais il n'avait pas la patience de Severus et, en bon gryffondor, il arracha la chemise de son aîné d'un geste brusque, laissant aussitôt ses mains partir à la découverte de la peau pâle, avec des gestes fiévreux. Il tortura le lobe d'une oreille, les tétons dressés, la courbe d'une hanche, puis fit disparaître le pantalon bien trop encombrant… pour s'apercevoir qu'en bon serpentard Severus n'avait pas de sous-vêtements… toujours prêt ! Harry sourit et son sourire se fit prédateur en voyant combien Severus le voulait. Harry s'installa plus confortablement et Severus écarta de lui-même les jambes en le voyant se pencher sur cette partie de lui qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagée. Harry commença par le caresser de son seul souffle, avant de le lécher délicatement de haut en bas, encore, et encore, sans se presser, dégustant la hampe dressée comme sa friandise préférée. Severus crispait ses doigts sur les draps pour ne pas céder et obliger le brun à le prendre franchement en bouche et se mordait les lèvres au sang pour ne pas supplier. Harry remonta lécher le sang qui perlait sur les lèvres fines et redescendit pour mêler le goût un peu sucré du sang à celui plus salé de la sueur. Il engouffra enfin le sexe de Severus, lui arrachant un halètement. Se sentir ainsi dans la chaleur de Harry. Quand il heurta le fond de la gorge du brun, il ne put retenir un gémissement, et il ne fallut que quelques va et vient dans cette antre ardente pour venir dans un cri rauque. Harry remonta le long du corps frissonnant pour s'abreuver à nouveau à cette bouche si passionnée et s'allongea tout contre Severus pour écouter les battements de son cœur se calmer peu à peu. Celui-ci se tourna sur le flanc et entoura le jeune homme de ses bras, pour consteller de baisers le visage juvénile, le cou tendre et la jointure de l'épaule, faisant gémir à son tour Harry. Il était si désirable ainsi abandonné dans ses bras que Severus sentit son désir renaître. Il approcha ses doigts des lèvres de Harry et la gourmandise avec laquelle celui-ci les enveloppa de salive convainquit Severus que le jeune homme désirait autant que lui ce qui allait suivre, et le gémissement qui lui échappa en sentant les doigts humides glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale, déclenchant frissonnements et tressaillements, lui confirma que le désir de Harry répondait au sien. Severus glissa délicatement un doigt dans l'intimité chaude et étroite, et Harry écarta un peu plus les jambes, tout en maintenant la bouche de Severus au creux de son cou. Le doigt inquisiteur fut bientôt rejoint par un autre et Harry grimaça, mais il se cambra vite à leur rencontre. Severus commença à les faire aller et venir fermement et Harry se mit à siffler pour plus, usant et abusant de la faiblesse de son aîné pour le Fourchelang. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, ayant trop hâte de se glisser tout entier dans la moiteur de Harry, et s'enfonça en lui d'un mouvement fluide. Harry cadenassa ses jambes autour des hanches de Severus et ses bras autour de son cou, écrasant sa bouche sur la sienne, étouffant son cri sur les lèvres fines. Severus commença doucement à se retirer, avant de revenir, lentement, très lentement, et Harry ondula contre lui, ondoya sous lui, dansa avec lui. Ils voulaient tous deux prolonger leur étreinte, leur baiser, leur union et savourait cette lenteur presque torturante, cette douceur presque insupportable, retardant encore et encore le moment où leur désir se ferait incontrôlable. Severus avait retouvé le creux du cou de Harry et lui arrachait des soupirs, des gémissements, des halètements, toute une mélodie du plaisir qui attisait son envie. Mais, insensiblement, le rythme s'accéléra et Harry se cambra, pour mieux sentir Severus tout au fond de lui, plus fort, plus vite, encore, toujours, et Severus le prit encore et encore, plus loin, plus fort, plus vite, les emmenant tous deux jusqu'à l'extase, dans un cri qu'ils étouffèrent dans un baiser qui leur ravit leur dernier souffle.

Harry empêcha Severus de se retirer, le retenant contre son corps, l'embrassant doucement, retraçant les lignes de son visage qui lui semblaient autrefois si sévères et qui maintenant lui parlaient tout simplement de l'homme qu'était son professeur.

Severus, lui, se surprenait à apprécier cette étreinte tout en douceur qui contrastait agréablement avec la sauvagerie de tout à l'heure. Lui qui d'habitude n'était pas très câlins adorait tenir ainsi Harry tout près de lui, pour prolonger l'instant.

En bon gryffondor, Harry décida de briser le silence complice. Il avait à peine ouvert la bouche que Severus se raidit imperceptiblement. Harry l'embrassa doucement pour le rassurer.

— Je crois, Severus, que la question de la confiance est réglée… pour le moment. Mais je pense qu'il faudra recommencer souvent.

— Comme maintenant par exemple ?

— C'est une idée…

**FIN**

* * *

Alors ? Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de mon OS ? Allez… Le petit bouton bleu vous fait de l'œil, si, si, j'vous jure !

A dans 15 jours si tout va bien :b


End file.
